


Alone in the House

by MizKTakase



Series: Tales of the Bizarre - Collection 1 (Oct. 2013-Oct. 2015) [17]
Category: Fruits Basket (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizKTakase/pseuds/MizKTakase
Summary: With very little dialogue, Saki Hanajima is all alone in her house, relaxing.  But... someone, or something, is watching her.





	Alone in the House

In a bright morning, a girl was walking to her house.  She had long black hair, done in a braid, wearing a blue long-sleeved school uniform, holding a brown school bag.  Her eyes were purple as midnight, as she looked at the door.  She saw a note stapled on the door.  She read the note quietly.

The note said:  
_Dear Hana_  
There’s a report of a mysterious being, haunting the cities, attacking innocent people.  I advise you to stay indoors.  Don’t worry about Megumi.  He’s in care of Uo, until this boils over.  Plus, she said something about wading off the Fan Clubs girls.  
Love you,  
Tohru

Hana stepped inside her house and removed her shoes.  She then relaxed in the couch, as she was turning on the TV.  She sighed and saw the news.  The news report shows that the being has attacked numerous people.  So far, the body count was up to 16 – _13 injured and 3 killed_.  Hanajima was so shaken by this that she turned off the TV.  However, the news continued, as she was leaving to the kitchen.  The news said that it is coming closer to the Tokyo district, and somewhere is near her home.

_Submitted for your approval, a mysterious creature is hounding the city, killing and injuring innocent people.  It never ends, when it comes to its hunting spree.  Who or what is this creature, and why is it killing people?  Ask Miss Saki Hanajima, who is living alone in her house, unfazed by the outcome.  She lives alone in the house, as the creature comes closer and closer… This will be a test of courage for Saki Hanajima… in the “ **Tales of the Bizarre** ”…_

****_Tales of the Bizarre in:_  
Alone in the House  
(or “The Night Test of Bravery”) 

In a dusky afternoon, at 4:45pm, Hanajima was taking a bath, relaxing in the tub.  She hummed in a tune, as she closed her eyes and lied down in the tub.  As she relaxed, she heard a faint noise.  It was a small faint scratch from a wall.  Hanajima ignored that sound, since it was a quiet scratch.  She then sat up, rinsing herself off.  She looked around, looking to see if anything happened.  So far, no luck.  She stepped out of the tub, drying herself off.  As she dried her long black hair, she heard a sound, again, this time…

**SMASH!  
** She let out a gasp, and then returned to drying her hair.  Minutes later, she got dressed in a black shirt and shorts, with her hair flowing down.  She then said to herself, as she walked into the living room, that it’s not going to get her.  She looked in the living room and saw that her lamp fell.  The glass was shattered a bit, and the bulb went out.  She picked up a broom and swept the debris off.  As she cleaned up the mess, she realized that she needed a brand new lamp.  But she can’t go out, since Tohru Honda, her friend, told her that she stay indoors, because of the beast, loose in the city.  She then had a puzzling feeling.  Could that beast be the one who broke the lamp?  She shook her head and stated that the doors were locked, the windows were shut tight, and no one was around.  After that, she headed upstairs to her room.  She then looked in her room and straightened her bedspread out.  She then noticed that the window was open.  She shut the window, tightly, and locked it, in case that creature _does_ show up.  She let out a heavy sigh, as she was too scared to say anything.  She then heard the telephone ring.  She gasped, as she went to the stairway.  It played a message on the answering machine.

“Hello, Hana… It’s Tohru… Are you safe?  Listen, about what’s going on, that creature has left our area and should be safe.  But the news said that the citizens in Tokyo are advised to stay indoors, until the creature is captured.  Okay.  Just to let you know.  Miss you.”

The machine stopped, as Hanajima headed downstairs.  She approached the doors and double locked it.  She said to herself that the beast can’t get it, if it’s locked.  Plus, she can’t lay traps down, to snare the mysterious beast.  It was nearly five in the evening, and it was getting dark and cold.  She then unlocked the door, and looked on each side.  She then nodded and placed a small net trap in the backyard.  She shivered, as she noticed the laundry was still hanging on the clothesline, out back.  She went inside to get the basket.  As she went to get the basket, she heard a sound of another smashing sound.  She then looked at the front room and saw that the window by the front door was shattered.  Glass was everywhere, on the floor, with a small baseball-sized rock by it.  She then panicked, as she had a choice: rescue the laundry or fix the window.  She chose to fix the window, as she returned to the closet to get a broom and dustpan.  She swept up the glass and rock and tossed it in the garbage can.  After that, she decided to leave the laundry out, until later.  She returned to the front door and taped a huge flat square of cardboard onto the broken window’s frame.  After she covered it up, she returned to the kitchen and prepared to make tea.  As she made some oolong tea, she grabbed a basket from the cabinet, and then entered the backyard, picking up the laundry.  She pulled down the white sheets and shirts, hanging on the line, and folded them into the basket.  She noticed that it was getting darker.  So, she carried the basket full of linens, and stepped back inside the house.  She locked the door and prepared her dinner.

**XXXXX**

That night, Hana was watching TV, as she was enjoying her tea.  She was still a little scared, even though she is not showing it, since there was a beast loose in the city.  She then sat up and turned off the TV.  The house was quiet and desolate, as she was alone.  And it was very quiet… perhaps _too_ quiet.  She put the dishes away and said that she felt tired.  She let her long hair down and decided to go to bed.  It was eight in the evening.  She figured that she can give Megumi a call, before she goes to bed.  She called the number to Uo’s house, in which Megumi stayed in, until the drama boils over, but as she called in… No answer.  She tapped the receiver and called the operator.  But no luck.  The phone was dead.

**BOOM!  
** Thunder was made, as a storm was setting.  The sky grew black, as it started to rain heavily.  As it rained, the lights started to flicker.  Hana knew it was raining, but not until later at midnight.  But it was only 8:34pm.  Minutes later, Hanajima decided to take a bath.  But then…

**BZZT!  
** The lights went out.  Hana then glowed in a purplish hue in her eyes, as she was walking to the closet, getting some candles from in a small box.  She then lit a candle and placed it on the dresser top.  She then walked around the house, lighting a candle on each spot, heading to the bathroom and bedroom.  She made it to the bathroom and decided to have her bath, under candlelight, before she goes to bed, immediately.

**XXXXX**

At ten at night, after she blew the candles out, all but one, in the bedroom, she was in her black nightgown, as she was getting ready for bed.  She relaxed on her pillow and fell to sleep, heavily and relaxed.

As she was sleeping, the hours went by, and she was still asleep.  By midnight…

**SMASH!  
** A smashing sound was made, again.  Hanajima woke up and heard it.  She sat up and lit a candle.  She placed it on a candlestick and stepped out of the bedroom.  She then looked around, looking for the sound.  She walked down the dark hallway of her house, as the sounds continued to scratch and clomp.  She then thought to herself that the creature was in her house.  However, she wasn’t so sure.  She walked downstairs and slowly walked down, heading closer.  A metallic clang was made, as she was heading to the kitchen.  As she went closer, Hanajima suddenly felt something she had never felt before – _unspeakable fear_.  When she arrived at the kitchen, thunder was made, as lightning flashed a huge mess in the kitchen.  She saw that some of the dishes and the tea canister were tossed around the floor, with broken glass and tea leaves, everywhere.  She then nodded and reminded herself to clean it up, in the morning.  She wanted to find who did it, so she could call the police.  But the phone was dead.  Not even her cellphone was available, since the signal showed no reception.  Hanajima went to the living room and placed the candle on the table.  She sat on the couch and was panting in fear.  She wanted to call for help, but in the shock and matter that has been going on, she could not talk.  Her voice was shut off, since everything that happened, since this past afternoon.  She then said to herself that she’s not afraid, and hope that day will come.  Unfortunately, it was only 12:36am, and it took her almost a half hour to look around.  Staged in fear and her legs still trembling, she stayed in the couch and went back to sleep, with the candle relit.  She figured that someone will come by and get to her.  However, no one was around.  As she snoozed, whilst the candle wick was lighting up, a small mysterious creature was looming around the house.  It walked off on all-fours, heading to a dark area.

While Hanajima was sleeping, she had a dream.  In her dream, she was walking in a field of black and red flowers, flowing down the grassy fields.  As she walked, she saw that the sky was turning from blue as ice to red as blood.  The flowers started to wilt and die, as a monstrous demon on all-fours, covered in flames, two horns, and sharp fangs, was standing in front of her.  Hanajima stepped back, but froze in place.  She figured that she couldn’t move, so it would not startle the demon.  But then, Hana sneezed, and the demon let out a huge roar.  It lunged at Hana, as she screamed in fear.

But she woke up.  She was awakened by the sound of a door opening.  Coming off her nightmare, Hanajima got off the couch and relit each candle.  She knew that she couldn’t sleep, until something that is in her house is gone.  And if she knew what it was, she’d be in for a shock.  She decided to look around her room, as she was curious on where the noise was from.  She then saw her makeup box on the floor.  She picked it up and cleaned up the mess.  Luckily, only a small portion of blush powder was on the floor.  She stated that it was nothing.  More importantly, she knew that someone was in her room.  She looked into her dresser drawers and looked at her clothing.  However, none of her clothes were taken.  She shut the drawers, as she looked around the room, again. So far, no luck.  Nothing was moved or damaged, as of late.  But lately, Hanajima feared the worst may be yet to come.  But in the end, will she survive the night?  She stayed in her room, candle in hand, and stayed by the doorway.  She chose not to sleep, even if it means staying up all night and not get any beauty rest.  She heard small footsteps, as the creature was inside the house.  She hid behind the doorway and waited for it to pass her.  She continued to wait, as the lightning continued to strike.  Sweat started to drop from her head, as she was listening closely to the creatures light steps from its feet.  In the dead of night, as the rain started to die down, the creature scampered upwards to the stairs, as Hanajima was waiting for it to come.  She figured that it could show up and see what it was.  She thought that it might possibly a stray cat.  But cats don’t claw and scratch, destroying another person’s domicile.  As she waited, the creature climbed the stairs, slowly.  She peeked her head out and viewed the small creature, who had four legs, a huge body, and a head with ears.  Its body was the size of a grownup dog.  Hanajima hid behind and waited.  It went closer, as she was still petrified by the size of it.  The creature made it upstairs and went past her doorway.  She couldn’t see what it was, since it was dark.  She closed the door in her room, and the locked it up.  She nodded and said that it couldn’t get her, this way.  But she’d fear that it may stay.  So, until the beast leaves, she stays in her room, still in the state of panic and fear, as she was waiting in the wings for daylight to come.  Rain started to lighten up, as it died down its precipitation, the rain clouds started to fade, and the night sky remains.

At 2am, Hanajima was fast asleep, by the door, clutching her soft teddy bear in her arms.  As she was sleeping, the beast trotted downstairs, heading into the main living room.  Hanajima woke up, as the beast was leaving to the front door.  It leapt up and smashed through the other window, destroying it.  Hanajima stood up and unlocked the door.  She ran down the stairs, as fast as she could, but she slipped, landing on a small rock on one of the steps.  She slipped on the rock and stumbled down the stairs.  She was out like a light, with her head hurt.  She composed herself, minutes later, as she was painfully getting up.  She responded nothing… still shaken in fear, plus, she knew that she cannot make a sound, so the beast will attract her.  She stood up, gingerly, as she was limping in pain.  The beast appeared by the window, behind her.  It stared at her, as Hanajima felt a sharp chill.  It stared at her purple eyes, as she stared back at her.  Her eyes widened, as the beast let out a wild roar.  She tried to scream, but couldn’t.  She ran off, heading to a safe place.  She stumbled down, onto the floor, landing in the living room.  She tried to stand up, but was running frantically, leaving to find a place that is safe.  As she was running, the beast leapt off the window, outside, running to the backyard.  She arrived at the closet, as she was holding a broom in her hand.  Armed with a broom, she waited for the beast to strike.  She walked around, in her pajamas, waiting for the creature to lunge.  But it was outside, entering inside the basement window, which was open.  She waited by the closet, until 4am.  As for the creature, it leapt to the stairs, in the basement, and was heading upward to the main floor.

At 4am, the night sky started to lighten up.  Hanajima, still traumatized, was still inside the closet.  She heard the sounds of the beast’s grunts and growls, as she stepped out of the closet.  She heard the growls from in her room, as she was still in pain.  She walked up the stairs, as she was nervous.  She bit her lip and was shaken in her legs, both in fear and soreness.  She arrived in her room and saw the beast, sleeping in her bed.  She then shivered, as she was scared stiff, seeing the creature on her bed.  She dropped the broom and couldn’t strike it.  She knew that it was wrong.  She sobbed and started to cry.  She sighed and moaned, as she was sniffling, with tears in her eyes.  The sky began to turn a brighter dark blue, while the sun was about to rise.  Suddenly…

**BZZT! Bzz-zz-z-z-zzt!  
** The lights went on, again.  Her house was fully lit, as she viewed the beast on her bed.  It was a small white creature with black spots, a pink nose, furry ears, and a short tail.  It yawned, as it was showing its fangs.  Hanajima giggled, as she noticed that the creature that was loose in Tokyo was a baby leopard. She smiled, as she was laughing, realizing that it was a misunderstanding.  She stood up and turned off the lights.  She knew that the little baby leopard needed sleep.  She petted the baby cub and left her room.  As she headed downstairs, turning off all the lights, the leopard woke up and walked down the stairs.  As Hanajima was in the living room, turning out the last light, she smiled and agreed to call the police, to take the leopard home.  But as she reached for the phone, the leopard appeared on the stairway, and glared at her.  She smiled and calmed it down.  But then, it leapt up and lunged at Hanajima.  As it attacked her, she let out a bloodcurdling scream.

“ **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!** ”

After that, the leopard left Hanajima’s home.  It disappeared into the night, as dawn was about to rise.

The next morning, the answering machine rang.  It was Tohru.

“Good morning, Hana.  Tohru speaking.  You wouldn’t believe it!  The news said that a baby leopard was the culprit.  I tried calling you, by the phone lines were out.  There was this huge thunderstorm that knocked all the power out.  Anyway, you see, that little cub escaped the zoo, last week, and it was not caught.  Those victims that were killed and injured, well, it was in the creature’s self-defense.  The zookeeper said that it’ll attack, if too close, and when trying to subdue it, he insisted that they must use extreme caution.  I guess that is why most of them are injured.  The poor little thing… lost from its family…  Luckily, this morning, they caught him, and he’ll be back in the zoo.  Anyway, call me back.  I’m giving Uo the call, right now.  See you soon, Hana.  Bye.”

The message ended, as Hanajima’s house was still a mess, with her room messed up in the covers and her stuff, her kitchen strewn about in glass, broken dishes, tea leaves, and numerous debris, her living room full of ruined planted, with dirt and leaves flown about, with the couch scratched a bit, and by the phone, where Hanajima once stood, her body was found on the ground, mauled and scratched up.  Her body was all bloodied, scratched up in claw marks, and her eyes closed.  She stopped breathing, as she laid on the floor, bloodied, battered, and severely injured.  Arguably, it was considered to be Saki Hanajima’s worst night ever.

_Miss Saki Hanajima – a victim of her own fate.  Alone in the house, scared of a creature, who turned out to be a lone and feral leopard cub, escaping the zoo and into civilization.  However, her meeting with the young cub was short-lived.  Hanajima’s night ended, as her last night on Earth.  She took the Test of Courage… and failed…  
Tonight’s tale of gallantry and trepidation… in the “ **Tales of the Bizarre** ”…_


End file.
